Tidak Terbalas
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Gaia telah mempermainkan kehidupannya jauh sebelum ia bertemu gadis itu. Semesta membuat semuanya rumit dan tidak terbalas./ Tentang Tseng dan ke-88 surat Aerith./ Crisis Core set.


**Disclaimer: Square Enix**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

**.:Tidak Terbalas:.**

'_Kaulah orang satu-satunya yang bisa kuandalkan. Kuserahkan Aerith padamu.'_

Tseng kembali membuka matanya. Tanah Sektor Lima yang pertama kali menghampiri iris gelapnya. Keremangan berbaur setelahnya.

Sudah empat tahun berlalu sejak ia mendengar kalimat itu. Sudah cukup lama memang, namun pesan terakhir Zack masih terekam jelas di ingatannya.

Iris gelap itu berpindah fokus pada bangunan yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Pintu itu mulai terbuka. Seorang gadis keluar dari dalamnya.

Ia tidak begitu tahu dan hal itu tampaknya sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Jika melihat gereja tua itu semakin lapuk dimakan waktu, ia sadar _Gaia_ telah banyak berotasi sejak pertama kali ia berhenti di tempat yang sama. Namun bagi penduduk yang hidup di bawah piringan ini, rotasi itu tidak akan membawa perubahan apapun bagi mereka.

Zack tidak pernah tahu bahwa Tseng akan selalu 'menjaga' Aerith tanpa ia minta. Dan sampai kapan pun, Tseng tidak akan pernah memberitahukan hal itu padanya. Ia cukup menyimpan rapat-rapat misi itu layaknya ia menyimpan semua isi hatinya.

Jika ditanya alasan, ia akan dengan mudah menjawab 'karena diperintah ShinRa' atau sesuatu yang serupa itu. Tapi ia juga tidak dapat membantah jika ada yang menyebutnya tidak profesional.

Iya, kata itu memang cocok dilekatkan padanya. Bahkan ketika kabar burung itu (yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Aerith) hinggap di telinganya, ia menerimanya sebagai imbas dari misi yang selalu terulur.

Sebenarnya memaksa seseorang untuk bergabung dengan Perusahaan Elektrik ShinRa merupakan segelintir tugas yang sangat mudah dilakukan oleh Turks—terlebih ia adalah pemimpin Turks. Namun kemudahan itulah yang kini harus digarisbawahi olehnya. Ia tidak dapat begitu saja memaksa Aerith yang saat itu bahkan tingginya belum melewati pinggangnya untuk bergabung. Sesuatu yang tidak terjelaskan membuatnya selalu mengurungkan diri untuk benar-benar melaksanakan misinya, hingga tanpa terasa ada kehidupan lain yang mengisi hari-hari anak perempuan yang mulai beranjak dewasa itu.

Tseng tidak dapat mengatakan apapun ketika melihat keduanya kencan. Ia hanya terus mengawasi ke manapun mereka melangkah, selayaknya seorang ayah yang dengan bodohnya melepas anak gadisnya bersama berandalan.

Pemuda yang kini sedang bersembunyi entah di mana, Zack Fair, sedikit-banyak telah mengubah keseharian monoton dan pandangan Aerith. Atau setidaknya… menambah kebiasaan barunya selama beberapa tahun belakangan.

"Maaf, Tuan Tseng—"

"Seperti biasa, kau tidak pernah belajar dari kalimatku sebelumnya, tidak ada yang salah di sini."

Aerith tersenyum tipis. Rasa canggung itu ada. Bagaimana bisa ia meminta tolong pada bawahan Perusahaan ShinRa yang dibencinya? Konyol memang, tapi hanya Tseng-lah harapannya saat ini.

Dengan agak membungkukkan tubuh, kedua tangan itu mengulur ke arah Tseng. "Tolong berikan ini pada Zack."

Sebuah surat lagi, untuk yang ke-88 kalinya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa bersalah.

Perasaan itu selalu muncul begitu saja. Ia tidak pernah sedikit pun menginginkan sebuncah anomali hati itu, tapi ia selalu kalah. Seandainya Aerith tahu surat-surat itu selalu tertahan di meja kerjanya….

"Dan terima kasih sudah mau menerimanya. Ini adalah surat terakhirku. Kau tidak akan pernah merasa terganggu lagi atas surat-suratku itu."

—Namun kali ini, tampaknya Aerith telah tahu. Telah tahu semua kekhawatirannya pada Zack tidak pernah tersampaikan.

Tseng hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar ketika melihat Aerith melangkah kembali ke arah gereja. Mungkin gadis itu akan memohon pada _Gaia_ agar mengirimkan Zack padanya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu ketika pemuda itu membuat liang yang cukup besar pada atap gereja bobrok itu.

Tseng mendesah pelan ketika melihat nama Zack tertulis indah di atas amplop surat. Rasa bersalah semakin berkembang. Masih terlampir jelas tatapan keputusasaan di balik senyuman Aerith. Mungkin awalnya ia memang iri kepada Zack yang dapat begitu saja akrab dengan gadis itu. Tapi untuk sekarang, ia memohon. Hanya sederhana saja, mengirimkan 88 potongan perasaan Aerith yang tidak pernah terbalas padanya.

Inilah beban terbesar miliknya. Beban yang terakumulasi dari dosa-dosa yang pernah ia hasilkan selama bergabung di Turks. Namun ia menerimanya. Menerima semua kenyataan yang menghampiri kehidupan gelapnya.

**.:123:.**

Satu hal yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh Tseng, bahwa Aerith mempunyai pelantara lain selain dirinya. Surat yang ke-89, ia kirimkan melalui klon Angeal yang dulu pernah menolongnya dan Zack dari serangan robot ciptaan Perusahaan ShinRa.

Ia berharap, dalam setiap napas yang memasuki paru-parunya, agar surat terakhir itu tersampaikan. Meskipun harapan itu tidak sebesar keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan Zack atau setidaknya mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu masih ada di dunia.

Kedua tangan itu masih terkatup dengan pandangan yang menghadap liang di atas. Berdoa untuk kesekian kalinya. Untuk kali ini, _Gaia_ bergemuruh. Semesta mendengar permintaannya.

Di sisi lain dari _Gaia_, klon Angeal mulai menyatu dengan _Lifestream_. Sayap-sayap putih melayang mencari tuannya. Zack tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari kejadian yang begitu cepat berlalu itu. Hingga di satu titik, fokus matanya tertuju pada sebuah kertas.

Surat lebih tepatnya, yang ditujukan untuknya.

_Apa kau baik-baik saja? Di mana kau sekarang? Sudah empat tahun berlalu dan ini adalah surat ke-89-ku, tapi mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengirimkan surat lagi. Aku harap kau menerima surat terakhir ini. Kau tahu Zack, bunga yang kujual lumayan laku. Semuanya tersenyum karenanya. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu._

_Aerith_

Kenangannya bersama Aerith melintas jelas di pikirannya bagaikan fragmen yang tidak dapat dihilangkan begitu saja.

"Empat tahun?"

Apel banora putih yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Tidak menyangka waktu yang dihabiskan untuk bersembunyi telah menyita berjuta-juta napas yang dikeluarkan. Semua perasaan membuncah begitu saja.

"Apa yang kaumaksud dengan 'terakhir'?!" teriaknya, berharap Aerith dapat mendengar dan membalas pertanyaannya.

**.:123:.**

Baru tadi Tseng menerima kabar keberadaan pemuda yang dicarinya. Setelah sekian tahun mencari, akhirnya Zack—dan juga Cloud—dapat dilacak. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau sebaliknya. Tapi perasaan lega itu ada. Selama bergabung di Turks, baru kali ini ia benar-benar bersyukur. Mungkin, bebannya akan sedikit terkikis.

"Cissnei," panggil Tseng membuat langkah Cissnei merandek. Tubuhnya berbalik menghadap pemimpin Turks itu. "Infanteri juga akan bergerak. Pastikan mereka aman dari para infanteri itu."

"Aku mengerti. Tenang saja, infanteri itu tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun tentang situasi mereka sekarang."

"Aku mengandalkanmu."

Cissnei kembali melangkah ke arah helikopter yang dari tadi telah menunggunya.

Tseng tidak melepas pandangan dari Cissnei hingga helikopter mulai bergerak. Memang seharusnya Turks belum boleh bergerak sebelum para tentara menemukan mereka. Tapi ia tidak dapat diam begitu saja hingga perintah itu datang. Setidaknya, biarkan dirinya memberikan suatu harapan segar bagi gadis penjual bunga itu, walaupun itu artinya ia harus mengubur semua perasaan aneh yang kini mulai terlihat entitasnya.

Mungkin hanya Tseng-lah yang paling peka terhadap kondisi Aerith. Bagaimana tidak jika ia telah melihat pertumbuhan Aerith sejak ia hanya seorang anak polos. Dan seiring berlalunya waktu, Tseng sadar ia telah terperangkap ke dalam penjara melebihi keeksistensiannya di Turks.

_Gaia_ telah mempermainkan kehidupnya jauh sebelum ia bertemu gadis itu. Semesta membuat semuanya rumit dan tidak terbalas.

_**Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_

**A/N: Beberapa **_**scene **_**ada yang sengaja dipotong untuk menunjang cerita. Tapi hal itu tentu saja tidak mengurangi poin dari fict ini dan ke-canon-annya. Walaupun saya tidak yakin karakter mereka benar-benar IC. Setidaknya saya telah mencoba menginterpretasikan 'diri' Tseng dengan versi saya tentunya. **


End file.
